Personne ne regarde Aurélie Laflamme
by jetblack1979
Summary: Rorchach rencontre la créatrice des romans Aurélie Laflamme, India Desjardins.


Bonjour, ceci est un fanfic parodie d'Aurélie Laflamme. Ce fanfic parodie est basé sur un vidéo parodie de Watchmen. Aurélie Laflamme appartient à India Desjardins, aux éditions Les Intouchables et aux studios Films Vision 4. Watchmen appartient à Alan Moore, DC Comics et Warner Bros. Pas de poursuite judiciaire, SVP. Merci. Bonne lecture.

PERSONNE NE REGARDE AURÉLIE LAFLAMME

Un script ayant une tache de sang peut être aperçu dans les rues de Montréal. Le titre de ce script est Le Journal d'Aurélie Laflamme 2. Une personne itinérante dont le visage est caché par une pancarte qui dit La Fin Est Proche traverse le chemin où se trouve le script. En haut d'un building dont le script est un peu proche, un homme se frappe les mains de haut en bas. Ensuite, une voix rauque se fait entendre.

- Journal de Rorschach, 11 Août 2011. L'internet est rempli de commérages et les commérages tentent de créer un vent de panique tandis que les rêves des fans se font balayer, fit la voix.

Le studio Films Vision 4, le réalisateur Christian Laurence et quels producteurs délégués des studios Films Vision 4 sont ensuite aperçu. Ensuite, un voit une annonce classé annonçant la disparition du scénariste Pierre-Michel Tremblay.

- Quelqu'un s'en prend aux talents impliqués dans le film du Journal d'Aurélie Laflamme. Le réalisateur, Christian Laurence, mis sur la liste noire. Le scénariste, Pierre-Michel Tremblay, porté disparu. Aucune coïncidence. Les producteurs des studios Films Vision 4 sont assoiffés de sang. Mauvaise nuit pour un meeting de studio, ajouta la voix.

Le réalisateur se fait battre sauvagement de partout par les producteurs. Le réalisateur tombe inconscient sur le sol, laissant une tache de sang sur le script du Journal d'Aurélie Laflamme 2 qu'il tenait dans ses mains. L'un des producteurs prend le script et le jette par la fenêtre. Le script tombe dans la ruelle. Plus tard dans la soirée, un individu déguisé en détective des années 40 et portant un masque ressemblant à un test de Rorschach trouve le script.

- L'enquête mène à un seul suspect possible : l'auteure mécontente des livres d'Aurélie Flamme, India Desjardins. Puissante magicienne. Ayant encore une dent contre Films Vision 4 pour avoir fait de son livre Les Aventures d'India Jones un film lesbienne, alors que le roman original ne contenait aucun élément homosexuel. Terrifiant adversaire jamais rencontré, rajouta Rorschach.

Rorschach se retrouve dans un manoir dont l'intérieur ressemble un peu à la salle à manger de l'école de Poudlard. La romancière India Desjardins traverse le couloir du manoir. Elle porte un costume ressemblant à ceux des enseignants de Poudlard. Le héro masqué se faufile derrière elle pour tenter de l'attaquer. Mais la romancière s'est aperçue de la présence du héro.

- Je t'attendais, Rorschach, dit India.

- Le réalisateur. Tu as détruis sa réputation, accusa Rorschach.

- Christian Laurence était au moment endroit et au mauvais moment. Je n'ai fais que protéger mes chef-d'œuvre, s'exclama la romancière.

Ils arrivent devant un mur géant de télévision. Le héro tente de l'attaquer, mais la romancière esquive l'attaque et met le héro à terre.

- Chef-d'œuvre ? Alors pourquoi avoir détruit le réalisateur pour avoir adapté le plus grand chef d'œuvre littéraire ?, demanda Rorschach.

- J'ai compris finalement que le seul moyen de stopper l'inévitable suite d'Aurélie Laflamme était de m'assurer que le premier film était si mauvais et si radioactive qu'il détruirait le genre film tiré des livres pour adolescents, répondit India.

- NON !, cria Rorschach.

Le héro tente encore d'attaquer la romancière à nouveau, mais un énorme lynx pourpre aux grandes oreilles l'empêche d'avancer plus loin.

- Je garderais mes distances si j'étais toi. Mon lynx Bubastis est un animal des plus puissants, dit India.

- Insulter des films, ruiner des carrières. Beaucoup de résumés pour un tel artiste, s'exclama Rorschach.

- J'ai décidé que Le Journal d'Aurélie Laflamme serait le dernier film à être basé sur l'un de mes livres. Alors je l'ai écris moi-même, expliqua India.

- Tu écris des romans. Pierre-Michel Tremblay écrit des films. Où est-il, répliqua Rorschach.

- Pierre-Michelle Tremblay est mon nom de plume. JE suis la scénariste du film Le Journal d'Aurélie Laflamme. Et je l'ai écris pour que ça soit un avortement, avoua India.

- L'adaption cinématographique, peut-être. Mais l'édition prolongée, plus nuancé, dit Rorschach.

- L'édition prolongée sera encore pire. Le produit final durera 5 heures et 15 minutes. J'ai renversé du café à la page 342 du script et il l'a filmé en slow-motion. C'est dans le film, expliqua India.

- Mais les fans aimeront sûrement les suppléments spéciaux, répliqua Rorschach.

- J'ai bien peur que c'est trop naïf. On a mis de terribles informations dans le menu du disque : des multiples commentaires audio, des trucs inter-réseaux inutiles et autres merdes interactives, s'exclama India.

- N'aurait pas dû dire ça. Encore le temps de dire au monde, dit Rorschach.

- Je ne suis pas un méchant de B.D. Le disque Blu-ray est sorti, il y a 3 jours, avoua India.

Pendant que le héro et la romancière discutent, quelque part au Québec, un groupe d'adolescentes se prépare à écouter le disque Blu-ray du Journal d'Aurélie Laflamme. Une fois qu'elles commencent le film, le chaos se produit. Christian Laurence apparaît dans le disque Blu-ray, expliquant qu'il n'y a que lui qui a pu faire ce film, alors que Patrice Sauvé et Yves Soutière en furent incapables. Durant le commentaire de Christian, les adolescentes sont victimes de dépression, de nausées, de vomissements et de suicides inimaginables.

- N'as-tu pas lu la fin du roman graphique Watchmen ?, demanda India.

- Non. Entendu dire que c'était bon, mais trop occupé, répondit Rorschach.

- Dommage. Tout le monde aurait dû lire le roman graphique Watchmen. Regarde maintenant mon mur géant de télévision, dit India alors qu'elle allume toutes les télévisions du mur avec une seule télécommande.

Dans toutes les télés, les nouvelles télés font mention d'accidents mortels, de suicides collectifs et de lecteurs Blu-ray détruits suite à la sortie Blu-ray du Journal d'Aurélie Laflamme. Les producteurs implorent le monde d'échanger, de retourner et de détruire le film Blu-ray tandis qu'une fille témoin terrifiée implore le monde de ne pas regarder le film tellement qu'il était mauvais. La romancière est très contente du résultat.

- J'AI RÉUSSI ! MES LIVRES SONT SAUVÉS !!!, s'exclama India.

- Grrr, sale fille de pute, s'énerva Rorschach.

- On doit tous jurer de ne jamais rien révéler au monde, dit India.

- Non, fit Rorschach.

- As-tu la moindre idée ce qu'ils ont planifiés pour Aurélie dans la suite ?, demanda India tandis qu'une image d'Aurélie Laflamme ayant la forme d'une mutante avec l'apparence d'un troll assoiffé de sang est vu.

- Aucune importance. Pas de compromis, répondit Rorschach. Comment vas-tu faire pour te débarrasser de moi ?

- La même chose que j'ai utilisée pour créer Aurélie. La Magie, avoua India.

- Alors, fais-le, dit Rorschach.

- Je t'ai toujours considéré comme l'un de mes personnages favoris, expliqua India.

Rorschach enlève son masque qui se révèle être nulle autre que….. Aurélie Laflamme.

- FAIS-LE !!!!!!!!, cria-t-elle.

La romancière utilise ses pouvoirs pour faire disparaître son personnage de roman. Ensuite, elle quitte la salle.

- Je suis désolée, ma vieille amie, s'exclama India.

Le lendemain, dans le bâtiment du journal La Presse, une journaliste regarde les notes pour le prochain numéro à venir pour La Presse. Cependant, elle ne trouve rien qui puisse l'intéresser.

- Encore un cas relié à la crise financière et une autre sur le débordement à l'hôpital. Bon sang, y a-t-il une nouvelle qui puisse sortir de l'ordinaire, demanda la journaliste.

Ensuite, elle tombe sur le journal de Rorschach. Elle est curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ce journal. Elle se met à l'ouvrir.

FIN

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce fanfic ? Ça vous a plu ? J'attends vos commentaires. Merci.


End file.
